A new life
by Dbish
Summary: After Edward left, Bella finds herself taken to Voltora where she mourns for him. But can she find true love there?
1. Chapter 1

He ran off in to the woods. I knew it was hopeless but I had to follow him.

"Edward! Edward please!" I called after him.

But he was gone. He left me, told me he didn't love me anymore. I fell down to my knees as it hit.

"WHY JASPER?" I thought. " Why did you attack me?"

I cried. I could of been there for seconds or hours but it didn't matter any longer to me. The love of my life was gone. He thought of me as a pet. Carlisle and Esme, who I thought of as parents, didn't care about me. They probably never did. Alice, my best friend, left without a goodbye. I closed my eyes as if this was all a dream and when I opened them Edward would be there, in the rocking chair. But that's not how it turned out. Not at all. When I opened my eyes there were three figures in black cloaks with red eyes staring at me.

"Look at this one." One of them said, "she reeks of vampire."

"Do you think she knows?" The second one said.

I gulped. I was terrified. I was likely to become the next meal like James had intended but there was no Edward to save me this time. Should I tell them I knew? Maybe it would save me or it could kill me. I thought about that for a second. Maybe dieing wouldn't be that bad. I don't know how I could live without Edward. Maybe dieing would be a good thing for me. But Charlie and Renee's face came to my mind. If I died, what would that do to them? Would they find my body? I thought of them at a funeral crying. I couldn't do that to them.

I looked at the three vampires. "Ye-Yes." I stuttered. " I know what you are, I know that you are vampires.

The three of them looked at each other. " Then you are the girl we are looking for. A vampire named Victoria came and told us about you. We don't know if you have heard about us but we work for the Volturi. I am Jane and this is Demitri and Felix." She pointed to the two vampires next to her. " You are too come to Voltora and stand trial in front of the masters. If the masters find use for you, you will have the option to become one of us. If not well, you will be joining us for dinner." Jane flashed her teeth as Demitri picked me up and ran. I closed my eyes till I felt the wind stop rushing past us.

When I opened them, I found my self in front of a private airplane, which will lead to my new life, or my death.

**A/N: Do you like? This is my first fanfiction and I'm nervous about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I was so surprised by the response I got!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

As I boarded the plane, I couldn't help but look back. I wondered what my father would think. It would definitely be suspicious since I left at the same time as the Cullen's. Would he try to find them? Have them thrown in jail for kidnapping? I stopped myself from thinking about this. Why would I care if they were all in jail? Alice would of seen me be taken by the Volturi but it was obvious that she didn't care.

I walked down the aisle till I sat in a seat that looked like it was away from everyone else. Unfortunately, when I sat down they all followed me over.

"Privacy please." I muttered under my breath. They all laughed. Stupid vampire hearing. I felt the plane start to taxi out and I to sleep. I knew it wasn't going to happen though. I was too nervous. Besides, who would want to spend the last hours of their life sleeping?

"Soooo," I heard Demitri say, "you and Cullen huh?

He asked like we were old friends and we would tell each other secrets. I didn't like that's

"That's none of your business!" I spat back at him.

"Ooh Jane I don't like her tone. Shall we teach her a lesson?"

" I agree. Let's set the human in place." Jane looked at me and I waited for her to bite mtoot attack me or anything! But she just continued to look at me. After a while the look turned into a glare. I was extremely confused at what she was doing. She looked away and glanced at Demetri. He just shrugged and took out his IPod. I looked out the window and I guess I eventually doused off.

I awoke to Felix shaking my shoulders. "Isabella, we're here."

I got up and noticed Jane and Demetri were gone. I looked at Felix and all he said was "there getting dinner." I shivered. I was going to have to get used to this if I was to stay here.

I walked out of the airplane and into a limo. Felix sat next to me. Since I didn't want to start a conversation, since the last one with Demitri didn't turn out so well, I just looked out the tinted windows. But Felix had other plans in mind.

"Your cute, for a human." He put his hand on my knee and started to bring it up. I panicked. Was he really going to do this, here in a limo? My heart started pounding. Felix must of noticed because he said "oh Bella. Your not ready for this are you?" I swear I heard him mumble "yet" under his breath. He took his hand, which was know on my upper thigh, off my leg. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

The started to slow and the human driver walked out and opened my door. He smiled at me and I smiled back. It was good to see someone being nice.

Felix came out grabbed my hand and roughly started pulling me into a castle. I guess I was going to slow for him because he flung me on his back and started running. I didn't want to get sick in a house full of vampires so I closed my eyes.

When I opened them a few moments later, we were in a throne room. There were three figures on thrones in the middle of the room. I recognized them from Carlisle's painting. The middle one stepped forward. "Hello Isabella and welcome to Voltora."

**A/N: ooh cliffy! Please don't hate me! Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks you for all the reviews! I read them all and I really appreciate them!**

_When I opened them a few moments later, we were in a throne room. There were three figures on thrones in the middle of the room. I recognized them from Carlisle's painting. The middle one stepped forward. "Hello Isabella and welcome to Voltora."_

"My name is Aro," he continued, " and these are my brothers Cauis And Marcus."

"There is no need for introductions" Cauis spat, "Let's just get on with the trial already!"

"Yes, Yes Cauis but let us be polite with our guest. Jane told us that she is immune to her powers. Maybe she can join us." He reached out and brushed my face. "Amazing. I can't see her thoughts! Could Edward read your thoughts?"

That's when it really hit me. Edward was gone and I was here. They were going to treat me like I was some kind of science experiment, see who could read me and who couldn't. I started crying. For Edward leaving me in this mess. For Alice, who could see me, just forget about me.

"Oh Dear!" Aro yelped. "You must have had a long day. Heidi! Take her to her quarters."

What happened next left me shocked. Victoria stepped out from behind the thrones. " What do you mean take you to her quarters! She is responsible for the death of my mate and she will pay!" She lunged at me but Aro grabbed her. He called Demetri and Alec and the grabbed her arms as Aro yanked off her head.

As Demitri yanked out her arms his arm brushed against Aro's hand. Aro's red eyes turned black.

"How dare you touch Isabella like that!" Aro yanked out Demitri's arm and threw it in the fire Alec had started for Victoria. Demitri screamed in pain. "Next time it will be your head." Aro snarled. Then he turned to me. "My dear Isabella please except my sincere apology. I will escort you to your quarters so I can know nothing will happen to you. We will conclude the trial tomorrow." He led me out of the throne room where everyone still was in shock.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short Chapter but it seemed appropriate to end there! Aro has a soft side for Bella! What do you think?**


End file.
